Forgetting The Truth
by Damn Twilight
Summary: Takes place when Edward first left. What happens when Bella doesn't go into the forest right away, and when she does later on what will happen? her change was a mistake, and five years later she meets a handsome vampire with bronze color hair. READ
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay guys, I know I just started another story about a week ago, but i got an idea and 'BAM' i had to run with it.  
I am going to cancel my first story for this one makes it look like crap, and i just can't find it going to far.  
So here is my brand new story that i will try and update daily, One part came to me in a dream and smack, the story just flowed, so I hope you like it.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. My eyes started to water and soon the tears leaked out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. There was a knot in my stomach and a lump in my throat. Why was he doing this to me? I thought me loved me, and now he is telling me he doesn't want me?

"You, you don't want me?" my voice was no more than a whisper but I knew he could hear me. "That is what I am saying Bella" his voice held no emotion as he looked at me with hard, dull eyes. His once topaz color orbs were now a deep black. The bruise like circles under his eyes more prominent.  
"Oh" was all I could get out. I felt light headed as he told me his family left and he was soon to be gone as well. "So Bella, I must ask only one thing of you, if that is not too much"

I nodded looked at the ground first, then at him "Anything."  
"Please don't do anything stupid or reckless. I mean for Charlie's sake. He needs you Bella."  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I just nodded my head and for a second worry and fear flashed across his perfect god like face. That soon vanished and he composed himself into that mask of no emotion.  
"Well, I am going to leave now Bella, It will be like I never existed."

I frowned at his words and shook my head, He turned around and started to walk away. Tears blurred my vision once more as he got farther and farther away. Then realization kicked in and I stood up half running towards the house, The Volvo's Engine was already purring and I could see him pulling out of the driveway. If he didn't love me I could accept that, even though it would cause a great deal of pain. But he can't take away all my stuff it just wouldn't be fair. I watched was he drove down the street and rounded the corner disappearing from my life forever.

I ran towards the door and pulling it opened with as much force I could muster, and not even bothering to put the key back in its rightful place. Honestly I could care less at the moment. It didn't take me long to catch on to what, once I would think was my soul mate, but I just couldn't believe any of it. I opened my door harshly and dropped to my scrapbook. It was right were I left it. Maybe he- so much for that, I flipped it open and sure enough all the photo's with him in it were missing. My eyes widened in horror and I sprang up in panic. I went over to my CD player slowly and popped it open.

It was empty. My stomach sunk to the floor and the lump that had been stuck in my throat not five minutes ago had returned. How could this happen to me. I thought things were going great. Was it all because Jasper took a snap at me, and he was afraid that his own brother would be the one to kill me, not some other stranger. Could he not deal with the pain of that?

I only knew one thing for sure.  
And that was, my life was about to become my own person hell on earth. I have no clue how I am going to survive this.  
Without my angle.

* * *

**It is a bit short, the first chapter but I asure you readers that it will get longer throughout the story.  
So please review it will make me want to write more... **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

It had been a total of five weeks since _he_ had left me. I was still struggling with trying to cover up my pain. Trying so hard so that Charlie would think that Ed-_ he_ wasn't that important in my life. I have to admit. I think I was fooling him. I was pretty sure I had improved from the first month which was dreadful. I talked more than I use to, and I would answer questions and I would eat…

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was pretty messy so I took my brush and ran it through a couple of times. I was wearing my jeans and a grey tank top and a black long sleeve shirt. I even looked normal today. I half smiled to myself nodding in approval and headed downstairs. Charlie was already gone, which means I didn't have too much time for breakfast, I grabbed a granola bar and ate it quickly, grabbing the jug of milk and taking a swig of that.  
I headed out in to the slight drizzle running for the warmth of my truck. I stuck the key in the side of the door and twisted with haste. Even though it wasn't raining very hard, it was an abnormal-y cold day.

I shook as I sat in the cab, smelling the peppermint and raised my eyebrows. I shut the door hard, and turned my car on, instantly turning the heat on all the way. I rubbed my hands together to create friction which didn't help too much. I pulled out on to the road and headed for school. I was sure I could make it in time if I went faster than normal. I bit my bottom lip, I was pushing my truck making it moan in protest.

It didn't take me long to get there and I sighed in relief that people were still walking around outside.

I pulled into a parking space and grabbed my backpack sitting next to me. I slung it over my shoulder and was back in the cold once more. I was so thankful I wasn't late, for attention was the last thing I wanted right now. Ever since _they_ left, people had formed a group. Only a couple of people didn't hate me and partly understood my quietness, and my antisocial skills. Even though Mike didn't hate me, He didn't bother me anymore about dates, or even walking me to class. I was kind of thankful that people just ignored me now. The less talking I had to do, The better. I headed into English and took my seat, People were being really noisy today. I usually was able to block out most talking but today, It was like cotton balls had been taken out of my ears, And I couldn't put them back in. Mike was already there, being one of the people to be talking loudly.

I leaned over towards him, instantly regretting what just came out of my mouth. "Mike?"  
I said, question in my voice, He turned to me with a shocked expression and his eyes went wide. A lot of the people in the class turned to look at me and I made a face trying to ignore them. It got a lot quieter all of a sudden. It took him a moment to gain his composure but snapped out of his gawking and answered.  
"Yeah Bella?" His eyes lit up and I was really confused, Why was he so excited I was talking to him.  
"Uh, I was just wondering…" He was even more excited now, almost jumping up and down, It was like me was a dog and I had a treat for him. "Why is everyone so loud today? What's going on?"

He seemed less excited "Bella?" he said.  
"What Mike?" my voice sounded a little sharper than I had meant it to, but I really didn't care.  
"Do you know what month it is?" I frowned, what did that have to do with anything. "Um, no but-" he cut me off. "It's February the 14th" he emphasized with his hands making a heart. Wow, I was stupid today was valentines day. Which must mean the dance. I slumped back in my seat, a little puzzled. Had I really been that out of it? Mike was still looking at me, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. That is so weird.

Mr. Mason walked in then and started the lesson, Everyone was here now.  
I didn't pay attention to him, still deep in thought. Have I really been that far gone that I didn't even know it was February? I bit my lip a little frustrated with myself, had I really fooled Charlie one bit? I was suppose to be moving on, but every night I would curl up on my bed and have to hold myself together, Like there was a big hole in my chest and someone was trying to cut out my heart. Unless they already did and I was just trying to stop the bleeding.

Did it matter? If I didn't have a heart anymore? No one could replace _him_ even if he didn't love me.  
I winced and wrapped my arms around my stomach as if I were sick. The Bell rang then and I stood up grabbed my backpack and walking out the door. I headed towards government and took my seat.

Soon after I did that the teacher started to talk and it went past in a blur. The forty five minute class only felt like five. The same thing happened with Spanish, and lunch, I didn't pay attention to all the guys asking girls to the dance, and the girls giggling talking about what they were going to wear.

Biology was a piece of cake and when it came to gym I gave the Coach Clapp and excuse about not feeling well and I got dismissed early. I was sitting in my truck tears rolling down my cheeks. How could I let this go so far, how could I have fallen so hard in to this deep hole that I can't get myself out of?  
This sucks.

That was my summary and all I could think of. My life sucks at the moment, and I didn't see it getting any better any time soon. So as I dwelled on my suck ass life I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove as slow as possible, thinking what to make Charlie for Valentines dinner. I needed to get out of this, this slump I was in, even though it was going to be so hard, and brutal. If I didn't fool Charlie then he must be getting ready to ship me off to my mother, and I can't leave forks under any circumstances. If I left, then there is no hope, no nothing to tell me, remind me that he exists.  
And I need to know that.

I turned into the drive way and got out of my trunk, I didn't pay attention to the temperature and just went right on in the house. I went straight to the kitchen and dug out the recipe box. I didn't find much in there do I moved to a normal cook book. It took about ten minutes to find the perfect dinner and then it was there.

'Chicken Cacciatore with Angel Hair Pasta' it looked really good and I am sure it would butter him up. So I got to work, washing my hands first, then getting the chicken breasts out, putting flour in a one of those plastic zip-lock bags and then slipping the chicken in it and shaking it. I looked at the recipe book and got out the frying pan, olive oil, and turning the burner on to medium heat. It was good that this was a pretty long process, one that needed focus because I didn't want my thoughts wondering back to the stupid slump I was in. I didn't want my mind to wonder back to _him_.

I sighed and placed the chicken in the pan as I put the olive oil on making it bubble a little. The chicken was browning perfectly, after about seven minutes they were done and I wrapped them up in tin foil, putting them aside. I washed my hands again and got out the onions and celery and began chopping. As I was putting the celery in the pan the door opened and I herd laugher coming from outside. "Its so nice of you to drop by Billie, Jacob, come please have dinner with us tonight."

I herd Charlie loud and clear and looked at what I was cooking. There wasn't enough, I began chopping more onions and celery when they all walked in, well I could here a wheel chair squeak. I turned to look at them all and smiled. "Hello" I said as sweetly as I could.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey Bella" Jacob said, I remembered him from the last year, he had grew immensely and was towering over Charlie. His hair was cropped short and he wore only a black muscle top and jeans. Even though from what I remembered today was pretty cold. I smiled at him as Charlie started to talk. I gave him another smile and looked over at my dad. Billy stayed silently.

"Yeah, I invited them for dinner, err, is that okay?" I nodded and turned back to my work.  
"I will just double the recipe don't worry about it dad." He gave another smile and motioned Billy into the front room to watch the game that was on tonight. Jacob stayed behind and leaned against the counter.

I scurried about the kitchen him watching me as I grabbed two more chicken breasts from the fridge and opened the package, I placed them in the bag with all the flour and handed it to Jacob.  
"Can you shake this till they are all covered in flour please?" he gave me a funny look and I couldn't help but to laugh. I think that was actually the first time I had laughed in months. Well showed really any emotion in months. He took it anyways and shook it carefully while I put the vegetables in the pan and stirred them around.

"So Jacob, what have you been up to all this time, I haven't seen you since…" I let my sentence trail not wanting to finish it. He did fore me.  
"Since Prom, Yeah I know, well I haven't been up to much really, just the same old" there was a hint in his voice that I didn't miss. He was keeping something from me. But I didn't pry. "Oh fun" I smiled and turned to him. He nodded and handed me the chicken, I put them on the counter and looked at him. "You sure have grown since last time I saw you!"

I wasn't even to his shoulders. that's embarrassing. He grinned, and his eyes lit up a little. "Yeah its been a while." there was an awkward silence so I turned back to the veggies and grabbed a bowl to put them in, before adding some more oil and putting the chicken on… again.  
"What have you been up to?" Jacobs voice ran through the room. It was pretty deep as well.

"Um" I paused hesitating. A look of pain flashed across his face for a moment like he understood. How can he understand though?  
"nothing really, school and stuff… A lot of homework" I told him half the truth. He nodded looking around the kitchen. Then back at me. He didn't buy it, but said nothing. I blushed a little, as he caught me in my lie and turned again grabbing the counter for support. There was something odd, something off about Jacob that didn't seem right, when I last saw him he was so care free, way smaller I might add. Now he was, more, guarded. I frowned, not only at that but he had made me blush. I hadn't blushed in five months. Maybe I should hang around Jacob more often, he seems to make me, more human?

He took a step closer. "Bella are you okay?" he touch my shoulder briefly but yanked it away. His hand was burning. What was wrong with him? I shook it off and looked at the chicken that needed to be flipped. I took the flipper and turned it on to its other side. "I'm fine thanks" I said calmly and turned back to him. His face was worried, Had Charlie said something to them about me before they came inside?

I gave him a weird look and he returned the same one. I turned back to the chicken, it was getting really awkward now. I took it off and placed them in tin foil like I had the others and dumped the veggies back in the pan. I added tomato sauce, stirring it in then I added the, chicken broth, white wine, mushrooms, basil, thyme, and marjoram.

While I was doing all this Jacob just took a seat at the table and watched me in silence. I shrugged and unwrapped the chicken, putting them in the pan along with everything else and drenching them all in it. I turned the heat down to two, and put the cover on, setting the timer for thirty-five minutes.

I went over to the cupboard and grabbed the pasta noodles, putting them in a pot of water and turning the heat on full.I covered that up too and waited.

I moved over to the table and sat across from Jacob.  
Neither one spoke much but we just looked at each other.

* * *

**Hey Readers, Please make sure you review before I add another chapter, I want to make sure you like it before I add more, other wise it is just a waist.**

**-zuzuviolence.**


End file.
